User blog:Benicioneto/Some items changes
Randuin's Omen= damage taken from basic attacks.}} |pass2 = source's attack speed by 15% for 1 second.}} |act = |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |recipe = Warden's Mail, Giant's Belt |buy = 2900 |comb = 900 |sell = 2030 |code = 3143 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 health = * 60 armor = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive, active and damage reduction. Notes * Active effect was changed to fit better for front line champions. |-|Sterak's Gage= damage within 5 seconds, grants and (60 second cooldown). |pass3 = for 8 seconds.}} |pass4 = |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Cooldown Reduction |recipe = Jaurim's Fist, Kindlegem |buy = 2800 |comb = 800 |sell = 1960 |code = 3053 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 500 health = * 10% cooldown reduction = ** Total Gold Value = * 3 attack damage (for every ) = * is gold efficient, without its passive. ** Sterak's Gage gold efficiency is further increased by |+105g}} for every obtained. ** Sterak's Gage is at least gold efficient when bought on a level 1 and at most gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . Notes * Add more health to improve tankness because the nerfed shield (early-mid game). * Add cooldown reduction that synergy with Trinity Force, because the lack of cdr items for trinity force users. References |-|Iceborn Gauntlet= physical damage to enemies surrounding the target and creates a icy zone for 1 seconds, which enemies within by 30% (350 units radius) (1.5 second cooldown).}} |limit = On champions, area of effect is halved. |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Armor |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Cooldown Reduction |menu4a = Magic |menu4b = Mana |recipe = Jaurim's Fist, Glacial Shroud |buy = 3100 |comb = 1000 |sell = 2170 |code = 3025 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 health = * 300 mana = * 30 armor = * 10% cooldown reduction = ** Total Gold Value = * 2.5 attack damage (for every ) = * is gold efficient, without the passive effect. ** Iceborn Gauntlet gold efficiency is further increased by |+87.5g}} for every obtained. ** Iceborn Gauntlet is at least gold efficient when bought on a level 1 and at most gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . * On manaless champions, is gold efficient, without the passive effect. ** Iceborn Gauntlet is at least gold efficient when bought on a level 1 and at most gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . Notes * Replaces Frozen Mallet. * Add base AD to nerf some ranged users (Mini-Gnar, Kennen) due to low base AD, and to add synergy with Trinity Force. * Ice Zone reduces synergy with ranged champions. References |-|Guinsoo's Rageblade= on-hit magic damage to your target and nearby enemies (350 units radius).}} |act = and cannot , but otherwise behave like standard attacks (20 second cooldown). resets your autoattack timer.}} |limit = Can only be purchased on champions. |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Attack |menu2b = Attack Speed |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Ability Power |recipe = Tiamat, Recurve Bow, Blasting Wand |buy = 3500 |comb = 350 |sell = 2450 |code = 3124 }} Recipe |t2= |t3= }} |t2 = |t2= }} |t3 = }} Cost Analysis * 35 attack damage = * 50 ability power = * 25% attack speed = * 100% base health regeneration = * 20 + 5.25 + 3.75 = 29 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 1.5 on-hit damage (for every ) = * 0.75 on-hit damage (for every ) = * is gold efficient without the active effect. Notes * Removed the high gold efficiency from stacks to add some clear wave and on-hit scaling. * Active has synergy with on-hit users, burst damage but high cooldown. References |-|Frozen Heart= nearby enemies' attack speed by 15% (700 range).}} |act = all nearby units within 500 units range by 55% for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown).}} |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Magic |menu2b = Cooldown Reduction |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Mana |recipe = Warden's Mail, Glacial Shroud |buy = 2700 |comb = 800 |sell = 1890 |code = 3110 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 mana = * 90 armor = * 20% cooldown reduction = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive and aura. Notes * The Randuin's Omen's active item fits better in this item because of the ice theme, and increase gold efficiency overall. References References Category:Custom items